100 theme challenge: Hinata style
by Desiree Ann
Summary: It all started in the academy. . . They meet, she falls in love. He rejects, she's heart-broken. One-sided Naruhina. Eventual Kibahina.
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

**Kibahina**

Hyuuga Hinata was sitting under an oak tree watching the many other kids her age. Some playing tag, some gossiping and giggling, and others with their parents. But they weren't important to her. _He_ was. Always alone, sitting miserably, shoulders hunched, on the old rotted swing. She'd watch him. He was late everyday, alone. Never, not even once, had he shown up with a parent.

Everyone would stare at him with hatred in their eyes. She knew what that felt like as well, being hated. Her very own father fixed her with that look everyday. He'd tell her she was weak, worthless. Unlike her mother, he would always put her down, throwing words of hate and mock at her. When her mother died, he changed. He used to care for her, play with her. Love her. She couldn't figure out what had happened.

Today. Today, instead of sitting around shyly, watching from afar, she would go up to him. Comfort him, ask him what was wrong. Be a friend. She slowly stood up, wiped the dirt off of her, and walked over to his swing. She stopped five steps away. What would she say? What _could_ she say without upsetting him? She took a deep breath to clear her head. She took the next few steps and gently tapped his shoulder. She could practically _feel_ all of the stares she was getting, causing her to blush.

He glanced up, now was her only chance. "A-ano, I'm H-hinata. Who. . Ano. . . what's y-your name?" His face took on a look of surprise, quickly turning into a grin. "My name's Uzumaki Naruto! I'm gonna be the next Hokage, 'ttebayo!" She giggled. "N-naruto-kun? Ano. . Why. . H-how come. . how come you don't show u-up with your m-mommy or daddy?" He looked down, his bangs covering his eyes. "I. . I don't have any parents." "Oh. . Ano. . Sorry.." She mumbled, looking down. "Don't be. Hey," She jumped at his sudden outburst, "I know! Would you like play with me today?" He asked, excitement and hope clear in his eyes. "S-sure." she said with a grin forming on her face. She just made her first friend.

* * *

**This is really short, I know, but this is part one to the 100 theme challenge. 01. Introduction. This is a KIBAHINA fan fiction. Tell me what you think, please. Oh and are they in character? I'm not quite sure if I got them right. . . There will be 25 chapters in each story in order for me to finish the challenge.(four stories) That is all, thanks for reading!! Please Review!! I could use all the help I can get. . .**


	2. Love

**2. Love**

**KibaHina**

**Summary: It all started in the academy. . . They meet, she falls in love. He rejects, she's heart-broken.**

**Disclaimer: I do not, nor have I ever, owned Naruto or any of its characters.**

**Warning: Shortness.**

* * *

It had been one week. One long, _excruciating _week without him. _Spring break would have been better if Naruto-kun was with me. _She frowned at the thought. _At least I'll get to see him again today_, she thought with a smile, finding herself running faster. Getting excited, she slung herself around the corner, bursting through the school gates. She was jerked to a stop, her back to their chest. "Eep!" she yelled as she was pulled into a tight embrace. She struggled to get free, thrashing around. "Calm down, Hina. It's me, Naruto." She froze, a blush creeping up her neck. _Naruto-kun. . He's. He's hugging me. I-I. . _She saw the black creeping faster and faster into her vision. Blinking her eyes one more time, she found herself in Naruto's arms, him staring down at her. "I. . missed you. . Naruto-kun." she mumbled before fainting.

He stared on in shock. She. . Fainted?

"Hina!"

No answer.

"Hinata!"

No answer.

"Hinata-chan! Wake up!" he said, gently shaking her. _Crap, _he thought, rushing to the worst case scenario. _What if she's hurt?! _He thought frantically. Gently readjusting her in his arms, he burst through the school's doors, rushing to the nurse's office.

Iruka walked out of his classroom balancing a large stack of files in both arms, whistling merrily. He yelped as he was knocked over, the papers flying everywhere. "Sorry Iruka-sensei!" He heard Naruto yell.

"Naruto!" Iruka yelled, his left fist in the air, face red with anger. Huffing angrily, he bent over to pick up the paper files mumbling something about detention.

Slamming the door open, he set her gently on one of the beds. "Hinata-chan." he mumbled, grabbing her right hand is his, stroking it.

"I TOLD YOU I'M FINE!" Naruto heard someone yell from the other side of the door. He jumped slightly as the door was slung open. He snickered in amusement as a boy with brown, wild hair was dragged into the room by his feet. He had his canine-like nails deep into the ground, slowing down the process. As the group of medics picked him up and held him down on the other empty bed, he snickered louder. The said boy's head darted in his direction and he growled, struggling to get free, causing the medics to hold harder. Lunging, he quickly made it out of the medics grasp and was on top of Naruto in an instant. Struggling to claim dominance, the boy growled and bit Naruto on the arm.

"Ow! DAMN IT! GET OFF OF ME!" Naruto yelled, flipping the boy over. He was quickly jerked backwards as two more medics ran into the room, two on Naruto, and the others on the brown haired boy.

"Damn it! Let me go! Let me kick his scrawny little ass!" Naruto yelled, thrashing violently.

"Oh yeah?! I could take you in an instant!" The boy yelled back. "Kiba!" One of the medics yelled, "Calm down!"

Kiba growled viciously, slinging around everywhere.

"Let me GO! I'll kick his sorry little a-" He froze as he heard a feminine grunt. "Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled, a wide grin on his face. Quickly pulling free of the men's hold, he slung himself at Hinata. "Finally! I thought you were gonna be like that all day!" he said, letting her go. Pulling up a chair carelessly, he plopped down in it.

"Hey! You bastard! What the hell do you think your doing?!"

"Shut up," Naruto replied, glaring at Kiba over his shoulder, "Can't you tell theres others in here?"

"YOU STARTED. . . it" Kiba said blushing as he spotted the girl. "Gomen." he mumbled, looking down.

"A-ano. . I-it's a-a-alright." She mumbled, toying with her fingers. He blushed even more hearing her soft, delicate voice.

"A-ano, w-whats your n-name?"

"Inuzuka Kiba." he stated proudly, puffing his chest out jabbing a thumb into it. "You?" She giggled at his antics.

"H-hyuuga Hinata."

"Nice to meet you, Hinata-chan!" He said, grinning as he strutted to her bed."What are you doing here in the nurses office?"

"She fainted." Naruto butted in.

"I was talking to _her_. Not you."

"You don't mind, do you, Hina-chan?" She blushed and looked down. "N-no, Naruto-kun, I don't m-mind."

"Thats enough you two." Came a stern voice from the door. "I think it's about time you get to your class."

"Y-yes, Tsunade-sama!" The bellowed in unison, flying towards the door. "See ya later, Hina-chan!" Naruto yelled with a grin, slamming the door behind him.

Tsunade sighed rubbing her eyes. "One day, those two'll be the death of me." Hinata put a hand to her mouth to stifle her giggle. Tsunade sighed again and shook her head from side to side. "So, Ms. Hyuuga. How may I help you today?" she asked casually, plopping down into Naruto's previous seat.

"I. . umm. . I. . I fainted." she mumbled, looking at her hands, waiting for the scolding.

She shrunk further into herself when Tsunade didn't reply. Looking up at the Hokage through her bangs, she saw her silhouette shaking gently. "Umm. . H-hokage-sama? A-Are you. .Are you alright?" Laughter filled throughout the room. Hinata gave her a curious look. "W-whats so funny, H-hokage-sama?" Forcing her laughter to subside, she looked Hinata in the eyes. "It was Naruto, wasn't it?" she asked bluntly, amusement clear in her eyes. Hinata could feel her face flaming once again. "I-I-I. . umm. . W-what d-do you m-mean?" She asked, playing dumb. "Don't play dumb with me, Hinata. You know what I mean." She said with a cocky smirk on her lips. She looked down at her hands again, rubbing them nervously.

"You like Naruto." Tsunade stated bluntly, with a hint of disbelief in her voice. "I-I. . um. . Y-yes, I-I. . .I do. . Very much. ." She looked Tsunade in the eyes as she said it, the blush intensifying. Tsunade smirked. "Alright. You wait here. I'll be right back." She stood up, and swiftly made her way to the door. Swinging it open, she said, "Uzumaki Naruto, how much of that did you hear?" Hinata froze. Tsunade narrowed her eyes.

"I, uh. Well. . I. .Umm. I-"

"Quit talking nonsense and answer. Where's Inuzuka?" She demanded harshly.

"He left earlier!" He answered rudely, crossing his arms. "And why didn't you?" She asked putting her hands on her hips.

"I was curious," he said, "besides Iruka-sensei's gonna kill me when he finds me." He muttered the last sentence under his breath. She sighed. "Sorry, Hinata-chan. Guess you're secrets out." She strode towards the door, stopping as she was halfway out. "I'll let you two talk this over, and then back to class. The both of you." Slamming the door shut, she walked down the hall, a smirk growing on her lips. Hopefully it would work out like she planned it to.

Hinata sat up on the bed and hugged her knees to her chest. She looked out the nearest window and watched the younger kids of the school running around. She smiled a little as she spotted her little sister talking to the third's grandson. "Um. . Hinata?" She tensed up and looked over his way. He never said her name. It was always _Hina-chan,_ _Hinata-chan,_ or the occasional _Hina. _But never, _never, _had he just said Hinata. She frowned and looked at his chin, not having the courage to look him in the eyes. He sighed. "Hinata, look," he said grabbing her chin, forcing her took look him in the eyes. He sighed. "I. . don't really feel the same." Silently she let the tears fall. Why did I have to fall in love with him. .


End file.
